Spin Off : Ningen to Tenshi ―Renai
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Spin Off dari Make Your Wish / twoshoot. / [1] : MikuoLenka [2] Yukari. Yan He. Slight WilYuka :::completed:::
1. Chapter 1

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam/subuh semuanya (?)

Sebelumnya, akan Panda jelaskan..ini spin off dari cerita Panda , Make Your Wish. Enggak Panda masukin kesana, soalnya entar makin belibet. Ini Twoshoot. Satunya masih rahasia XD maaf alurnya dicepetin lagi males ngetik Dx

ga apa kalo gak baca yang itu, cerita ini hanya sebagai penjelas masa lalu Mikuo (?)

cerita ini difokuskan pada masa lalu Mikuo, mengapa ia bisa ditahan ..nanti ada Yukari juga tapi kapan2 aja XD

Panjang banget author note-nya, yosh! Langsung mulai!

* * *

Spin off from Make Your Wish

* * *

 ** _Story 1 : Mienakunatta [MikuoLenka]_**

* * *

 _Time Setting : 33 years before_

* * *

Musim gugur datang sejak seminggu lalu. Memperindah jalanan dengan guguran daun cokelat kemerahan. Orang-orang berjalan dengan pakaian tradisional, membuat suasana makin hidup. Namun, berbeda dengan wilayah pinggiran yang sepi. Apalagi di pinggir laut menantang samudera seperti ini.

Setidaknya itu yang disimpulkan Mikuo; kebagian bertugas bersama puluhan malaikat lain di pantai timur Jepang. Namun, ia bertugas sendiri di wilayah entah apa ini. Malaikat lain pun tak kelihatan sosoknya. Mikuo hanya menghela pasrah. Malaikat yang lain mungkin berada di wilayah padat penduduk. Mikuo memaklumi. Tapi, tempat ini benar-benar sepi, padahal sudah siang hari. Sepertinya tak ada yang tinggal disini. Mikuo hanya berkeliling sedari tadi. Ia terus terbang rendah melintasi tengah perairan hingga sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

 _Tuk!_

Memang tidak sakit, tapi membuat Mikuo kesal. Ia terbang naik ke tepi daratan. Sayapnya tertekuk menutup ke dalam. Sayap putihnya hilang perlahan untuk kamuflase. Dan ia mendapati seorang manusia sibuk melempar kerikil ke samudera. Manusia itu terus melempar batu kecil itu dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Mikuo pun bersuara,

"Oi, manusia.."

Manusia itu masih sibuk melempar kerikil. Mikuo naik tensi. Ia raih pundak manusia keparat itu.

Manusia itu menoleh ke samping, mendapati sesosok asing menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan lempar batu ke laut lagi.." Mikuo mengingatkan.

"Aku membuang sial." Sahutnya seraya terus melempar kerikil ke arah hamparan likuid.

Mikuo tidak mengerti apa maunya manusia itu. Ia berjalan menjauh.

 _Tuk!_

Mikuo menoleh ke belakang dengan geram. Manusia itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau belum memberitahu siapa dirimu." Katanya. Mikuo mengernyit. Buat apa manusia itu tahu siapa dirinya?

"Selamat tinggal." Mikuo memilih mengacuhkannya. Ia harus keliling lagi mengawasi daerah yang kelewat sepi ini.

 _Tuk!_

Langkah Mikuo terhenti.

"Aku bertanya padamu.." -itu yang di dengar Mikuo dari arah belakang.

"Manusia aneh! Mengapa kau melempariku dengan kerikil?!" Mikuo berbalik menghampirinya. Manusia itu terkekeh.

"Kau pendatang baru, ya? Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu..kenalkan..namaku Kagamine Lenka." Manusia itu memperkenalkan diri. Mikuo hanya mendecih dan menjitak pelan kepala manusia itu.

"Aduh.." Lenka mengaduh sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Manusia memang sulit dimengerti." Mikuo memilih duduk di sebelah manusia bernama Lenka itu dan menatap laut. Lenka ikut duduk, membuat Mikuo mengernyit tidak suka.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Ia masih bertanya. Ya ampun, kenapa manusia suka sekali memaksa sih? Namun, Mikuo menjawabnya juga.

"Aku Mikuo."

"Mikuo ya..nama yang bagus.." Lenka tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat wajah Mikuo memanas sejenak.

"Mikuo-san, ada perlu apa ke tempat ini?" Tanya Lenka. Manusia tidak perlu tahu siapa dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini." Jawab Mikuo tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Lenka hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali melemparkan kerikil.

"Mengapa kau melempar kerikil?" Mikuo masih tidak mengerti.

"Besok aku dilamar, aku sangat bahagia sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Ia tersenyum tipis. Kelihatannya ia sangat senang sekali. Mikuo hanya mengangguk pelan,

"Oh."

Deburan ombak menghantam karang yang lumayan besar di pinggir. Angin laut berhembus kencang ke arah mereka yang duduk di atas karang. Entah mengapa, Mikuo menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini.

"Mikuo-san.." Panggil Lenka. Mikuo hanya menoleh pelan.

"Apa Mikuo-san punya pacar?"

Mikuo tersedak entah bagaimana. Ia terbatuk-batuk hebat.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu, hah?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu."

Mikuo memalingkan muka. Enggan menatap manusia itu. Sial. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup?

Manusia itu melambai sebelum pergi. Mikuo hanya menatapnya, tanpa berucap sepatah kata atau memberi gestur tangan selamat tinggal. Manusia itu pun hilang dari pandangannya. Mikuo mengeluarkan sayapnya kembali. Ia mengepakkannya dan mulai terbang. Bagaimanapun, wilayah ini harus ia jaga.

Seminggu kemudian, Mikuo tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan manusia itu. Ia juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Setahun kemudian, Mikuo masih tak menjumpainya. Dan itu terjadi hingga tahun kelima.

Mikuo sedang terbang memantau. Tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan di daerah entah apa selama ini. Langit sedang berseteru tentang pergantian pemimpin langit. Mikuo tidak mau ikutan ribut. Jadi ia memilih terbang di tempat ini. Ia merasa lelah dan mendarat di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Mikuo menutup dan menghilangkan sayapnya dari penglihatan untuk sementara. Bisa gawat jika manusia mengetahui identitas malaikat. Mikuo baru saja hendak memejamkan mata ketika ia mendengar suara.

"Halo, Mikuo-san."

Mikuo membuka matanya kembali, dan mendapati sosok manusia bernama Lenka yang tidak pernah ditemuinya lima tahun terakhir ini. Ia menggendong seorang manusia ukuran mini. Tunggu―mini?

"Mikuo-san..kau masih disini rupanya." Lenka duduk di sisi Mikuo sambil memandang wajah bayinya. Mikuo menatap bergantian antara Lenka dan manusia mungil itu.

"Dia siapa?" Mikuo menunjuk ke arah bayi Lenka. Lenka tertawa. Mikuo makin tidak mengerti.

"Dia bayiku."

"Bayi itu apa?"

...

Lenka tergelak. Mikuo benar-benar bisa melawak. Sedangkan Mikuo bingung menatap manusia mini yang dibawa Lenka itu.

"Dia anakku."

"Anakmu?"

"Dia baru lahir setahun lalu. Aku mengajaknya kembali sebentar kesini."

"Anak?" Mikuo masih belum konek. Tawa Lenka kembali membahana. Mikuo menatap manusia itu kesal.

"Hoi, aku sedang berfikir tahu." Mikuo mendecih.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Mikuo-san." Lenka memeluk sesuatu yang disebutnya anak itu. Namun, Mikuo tidak melihat kebahagiaan terpatri di wajah manusia itu. Ia menatap sendu dan memeluk anaknya makin erat. Mikuo merasakan kejanggalan yang teramat disini.

"Anakmu ini..bagaimana aku memanggilnya?" Mikuo mengalihkan topik sejenak.

"Namanya Len. Tapi.." Lenka tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia menangis.

"Oi.." Mikuo tidak tahu cara menenangkan manusia ini. Kenapa dia menangis? Sambil terisak, Lenka bercerita.

Mikuo sedikit kasihan mendengar cerita Lenka. Tapi..memangnya dia bisa apa? Dia hanya malaikat patroli yang ditugaskan memantau pantai timur Jepang. Ia tidak punya kekuatan apapun selain teleportasi dan menggunakan senjata.

Tunggu, senjata?

"Lenka, lalu..bagaimana denganmu? Dimana kau tinggal nanti? Disini tidak ada siapapun."

"Aku..tidak tahu.." Lenka masih mendekap erat anaknya. Mikuo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Satu-satunya makhluk yang tak pernah bisa dipahaminya adalah manusia. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ada manusia yang jahat dan baik. Ia tidak pernah mengerti..

"Tunggu sebentar, Lenka. Aku akan membantumu." Mikuo berdiri. Ia membulatkan tekad untuk menolong Lenka dan anaknya. Ia memperlihatkan dan membuka lebar sayapnya; mulai terbang ke atas.

Lenka hampir tak berkedip memandangi Mikuo yang kini terbang ke atas. Sayap Mikuo terlihat begitu indah. Lenka hanya tersenyum sambil mencium pipi anaknya.

"Ternyata malaikat itu benar-benar ada."

* * *

Mikuo mengendap menuju ruang penyimpanan senjata. Ia tahu senjata paling berguna saat ini untuk Lenka.

Sebuah gulungan rahasia. Ini pasti akan berguna untuk Lenka dan anaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Len kini berusia enam tahun. Mikuo dan Lenka mendirikan sebuah rumah sederhana di wilayah yang sepi ini. Mikuo tak bisa sering-sering kesini karena tugas sebagai malaikat pemantau. Ia tidak boleh membuat pihak langit curiga. Lenka juga selalu berterima kasih pada Mikuo yang telah menolongnya. Anak manusia itu ―meski agak malu― memanggilnya ayah. Mikuo hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Wajar bila Len mengira dirinya adalah ayahnya. Karena hanya ia yang Len kenal sebagai laki-laki dewasa disini. Lenka pun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin anaknya memikirkan masalah kompleks.

"Mikuo-san, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih padamu." Lenka duduk di seberang meja makan-berlawanan dengan posisi Mikuo.

"Aku hanya tidak tega melihat anakmu dalam masalah."

"Mikuo-san, buah-buahan yang kau bawa sangat enak. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"..."

Tidak mungkin Mikuo menjawab itu adalah buah yang dipetiknya dari taman surga.

"Mikuo-san..mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" Menaikkan satu alis, Mikuo memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya. Enggan bertatapan dengan Lenka.

"Mungkin..isi hatimu.." Lenka tersenyum.

"Isi hatiku?" Mikuo mengernyit. Apalagi itu? Mikuo benar-benar tak bisa memahami manusia. Mereka menggunakan bahasa yang tak ia mengerti.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu." Mikuo menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau katakan isi hatimu saat kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Lenka. Mikuo melirik ke arah Lenka. Saat ia menyadarinya? Apa manusia itu baru saja mengejeknya?

"BRAKKK!"

Meja yang menjadi pembatas antara Mikuo dan Lenka patah menjadi dua. Sesosok bersayap hadir di antara mereka-malaikat.

"Mikuo..dimana gulungan itu..?" Malaikat itu memandang tajam ke arah Mikuo. Mikuo tanpa berfikir dua kali segera membawa Lenka dan anaknya yang sedang tertidur berteleportasi.

"Omoshiroi."

Mikuo dan Lenka tiba di tempat lain yang cuacanya sedang hujan. Entah dimana Mikuo mengambil tujuan asal-asalan. Len mengeliat resah dalam pelukan Lenka. Mikuo melihat sekeliling. Setidaknya, wilayah ini terdapat rumah-rumah. Cuaca hujan sehingga suasana sepi. Mungkin orang-orang enggan keluar rumah. Mereka ada di sebuah gang sempit.

"Lenka, jaga anakmu. Aku akan mengalihkan malaikat itu agar tidak mengejar kalian." Mikuo hendak pergi. Namun, Lenka menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Mikuo.

"Mikuo-san.."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Lenka. Jika aku sudah menjauh, segeralah cari perlindungan." Mikuo melepaskan tangannya dari Lenka. Lenka jatuh terduduk begitu mendapati Mikuo menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Kaasan..Tousan kemana?" Len bertanya. Lenka tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi. Mengapa, Mikuo selalu menolongnya? Dan kenapa, ia tak pernah membalas kebaikan malaikat itu? Lenka tidak mau hanya diam. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Kali ini gilirannya.

Ia memosisikan Len pada dinding bata di dekatnya. Kemudian berujar,

"Len..jaga dirimu.."

Dan pelukan hangat Lenka adalah hal terakhir yang Len ingat. Lenka kemudian berlari. Len tidak tahu, bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa menemui ayah maupun ibunya lagi.

"Ikutlah bersama kami ke pengadilan langit."

Mikuo terjebak di hutan. Sial. Padahal ia harus lari sejauh mungkin, namun, petinggi langit Ling dan Ruko menahannya. Mikuo tidak mungkin melawan petinggi langit. Jangankan dua, satu petinggi saja, dipastikan ia kalah telak. Namun, ia tak bisa lari lagi karena kekkai buatan Ling. Ia tak bisa pergi kemanapun. Mereka takkan terlihat oleh siapapun. Dan apapun yang terjadi di dalam sini tidak akan berdampak pada kelangsungan dunia fana. Jurus spesial milik Ling antar ruang dan waktu.

"Kau mencuri gulungan itu. Mengapa kami baru menyadarinya, ya? Kau pencuri ulung, Mikuo." Ruko menatapnya tajam. Para petinggi baru mengetahui kasus pencurian gulungan rahasia itu kemarin saat mengecek tempat penyimpanan senjata. Ling menyiapkan panahnya, berniat menahan pergerakan Mikuo.

"Maaf..aku akan segera mengembalikannya.." Mikuo menunduk. Ia hanya bisa menyerah saat ini.

"Mikuooo-saan!"

Mikuo menoleh ke arah belakang-asal suara. Lenka tengah berlarian kesana-kemari seraya menyerukan namanya.

"Mikuo..dimana gulungan itu sekarang?" Tanya Ling.

Mikuo melangkah menuju pembatas kekkai. Rasanya bagai dinding transparan antara ia dan Lenka. Mikuo teringat ia mencuri gulungan itu demi Lenka. Tapi..

 _Kenapa dia melakukannya?_

Mikuo tidak memahami jalan pikirannya sendiri. Mengapa ia melakukan segalanya untuk manusia itu?

 _Kenapa?_

Mikuo tak pernah mendapat jawabannya.

"Mikuo! Jangan beralih!" Ruko berseru. Ia melempar dua buah sai pada pundak Mikuo. Pandangan Mikuo masih terfokus pada Lenka meski ia kini jatuh tak berdaya. Apa..yang harus dia lakukan?

"Lenka.."

"Mikuo!"

Mikuo berusaha keluar sekuat tenaga. Ia harus menenangkan pikirannya meski sakit menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia tidak boleh mati dan membiarkan Lenka terpisah dari anaknya. Mereka harus segera melarikan diri.

Mikuo berhasil menembus kekkai itu. Ia berlari ke arah Lenka.

"Lenka! Cepat lari!" Mikuo berseru. Lenka bergeming. Mikuo mengguncang bahu Lenka.

"Lenka? Kenapa kau tidak lari?" Mikuo yang mendapat diamnya Lenka merasa heran.

"Mikuo-san..kali ini giliranku untuk menolongmu.." Lenka memutar posisi mereka. Dan tepat saat itu Mikuo terbelalak mendapati banyak panah menancap di punggung Lenka.

"Lenka..!"

"Mikuo, daisuki..." Lenka jatuh. Ia tergeletak tak berdaya. Mikuo menatap horor ke arah Lenka. Ia segera mencabut panah-panah itu dari punggung Lenka. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Lenka. Lalu, dimana Lenka menyembunyikan anaknya? Entah, Mikuo harus bergerak cepat. Cairan bening jatuh dari ujung matanya. Mengapa?

"Manusia yang kena."

Mikuo terlambat. Lenka sudah tidak bernafas. Mikuo membawa tubuh Lenka dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis.

Mikuo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika ia dipisahkan dari Lenka oleh pasukan langit. Mikuo hanya menyesali kenyataan. Seharusnya ia yang melindungi Lenka.

Pandangan Mikuo masih memburam. Hingga Lenka benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi.

"Lenka...dai...suki..."

Terlambat untuk mengatakannya.

* * *

.

end


	2. Chapter 2 : Hate

**Hate**

 **.**

 **Time Set : 11 years ago, from chapter 14: The End**

 **.**

 **Yukari. Yan He. Slight WilYukari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Banyak sekali yang akan mati minggu ini." Yukari melihat daftar jadwal kematian yang disodorkan oleh Yan He padanya.

"Kami kekurangan shinigami akibat jarangnya malaikat yang terkena sanksi berat atau bekerja atas keinginan malaikat sendiri. Jadi, bisakah kami meminta bantuan anda, Yuzuki-san? Malaikat lain begitu sibuk." Pinta Yan He sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Aku harus dapat ijin dari Oliver-sama." Yukari mengembalikan daftar shinigami itu pada Yan He.

"Naruhodo..." Yan He kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya.

Yukari hanya membalik kembali buku yang ia baca hari ini. Sebuah buku pengetahuan tentang dunia fana. Tugasnya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan mewajibkannya mengetahui semua bacaan yang ada di sini. Namun, ia menutup kembali kumpulan kertas itu ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia sedikit menoleh.

"Yuzuki.."

"Oliver-sama?" Yukari tampak terkejut melihat Oliver bersua ke perpustakaan. Meski pemimpin langit itu sering kemari untuk menulis dokumen rahasia, tetap saja Yukari selalu dibuat kaget karenanya.

"Kau membaca buku dunia fana lagi?" Oliver melihat buku yang berada di bawah telapak tangan Yukari. Yukari hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan pelan. Sebelum Oliver melangkah lebih jauh, Oliver mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yuzuki..bantulah shinigami. Tadi aku melihat Yan He kemari."

Setiap ucapan pemimpin langit adalah perintah yang tak bisa ia tolak. Yukari hanya bergumam kecil sambil membuka kembali buku bacaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Kau akan membantu kami, para shinigami?!"

Yukari menyesal sudah datang ke dunia shinigami.

Yan He tampak gembira. Tentu saja, saat ini dia yang memegang jabatan tertinggi para shinigami. Bukan hanya Jepang, namun seluruh dunia. Yan He sendiri adalah malaikat dari China yang terkena sanksi menjadi shinigami karena membunuh salah satu malaikat temannya, Luo Tianyi. Namun, karena kinerjanya sangat bagus dalam bidang pencabutan nyawa, ia diberi pangkat tertinggi disini.

"Ingat, aku hanya sementara disini." Jelas Yukari.

"Tak apa!" Yan He tersenyum. Ia kemudian menerangkan secara singkat, jelas, dan padat mengenai tatacara pencabutan nyawa manusia. Yukari mengangguk mengerti. Tidak begitu sulit sepertinya.

"Jadwal pertamamu adalah sore ini! Di kediaman Hibiki. Yang mati adalah Hibiki Aoi. Kau harus tahu apakah dia masih punya beban atau tidak, apakah ia menuju pintu reinkarnasi, harus dikirim ke dunia hantu, masuk daftar tunggu surga atau neraka hingga hari akhir..dan yang lebih hebat..dikirim ke ruang hampa dalam batas waktu tak ditentukan." Yan He berujar panjang lebar. Yukari akan berusaha mengingatnya sebaik mungkin.

"Mohon bantuannya, Yuzuki-san!" Yan He bersiap pergi dengan scythe-nya. Ia juga memberi Yukari sebuah scythe.

"Semoga berhasil!" Dan Yan He menghilang bagai debu. Yukari pun segera menjalankan tugas pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mencabut nyawa, Yukari berjalan sebentar di dunia fana. Helai ungunya tertiup oleh angin senja. Pemandangan horizon terpatri di matanya. Yukari terus melangkah menyusuri jalan kota. Melihat fatamorgana dunia fana membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Sehari-hari ia hanya berada di dalam perpustakaan. Dan terkadang sedikit berbincang dengan Oliver atau Miku yang keluar masuk. Meski banyak juga malaikat lain yang berkunjung. Namun, tidak pernah menyamai rekor sering datang selain para petinggi langit. Miku bahkan sering datang membawakan buah-buahan untuknya. Yukari acapkali menolak pemberian Miku, namun Miku yang selalu memaksa. Mengingatnya saja membuat Yukari menghela nafas ―entah dalam artian apa.

Yukari melihat seseorang berjalan dari arah depan. Untuk sesaat, kedua matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang baru saja melewatinya. Saat Yukari berbalik, sosok itu menghilang begitu cepat di antara keramaian.

"Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

..

.

.

Sekembalinya ia ke surga, ia masih memikirkan tentang sosok yang ditemuinya tadi. Matanya, bentuk wajahnya..semua terekam dengan jelas dalam benak Yukari. Perasaan ingin tahu apa ini? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Pipinya terasa memanas membayangkan sosok itu. Yukari kemudian mencari-cari buku yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan ini. Ia mencari di deret buku pengetahuan dunia fana sejak tadi. Tapi, tidak ada. Yukari hampir putus asa. Ia seorang penjaga perpustakaan, harusnya ia tahu hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Yuzuki..mengapa bukunya berantakan?"

Yukari menoleh. Dan ia terkejut mendapati kebodohannya sendiri; menurunkan semua buku dan menumpuknya hingga menyerupai bukit. Sebagian yang lain berserakan begitu saja. Dan yang lebih penting, Oliver tengah menatapnya dari sela-sela tumpukan buku.

"Oliver-sama!" Yukari sedikit terlambat merespon kehadiran pemimpin langit itu.

"Yuzuki, aku harap kau menjelaskannya. Kukira tidak ada orang karena pintunya terkunci." Oliver berjalan ke arahnya. Jadi, Oliver menembus pintu untuk masuk?

"Tidak, aku lubangi saja bagian kenopnya."

Ingatkan Yukari tentang kemampuan Oliver yang satu itu.

"Maaf, Oliver-sama..aku sedang bingung.." Yukari tahu percuma menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari Oliver yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Bingung kenapa, Yuzuki?"

Yukari agak ragu―dan malu― saat mengatakannya "Begini, rasanya aku selalu terbayang wajah seseorang, dan itu membuatku ..senang?"

Oliver berkedip dua kali sebelum tersenyum.

"Itu namanya cinta, Yuzuki."

"Ci..cinta?" Yukari garuk belakang kepala. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar istilah itu.

"Ya..aku sempat mendengarnya dari Ann.."

Mendapat penjelasan, Yukari mengangguk.

"Jadi..cinta itu apa, Oliver-sama?"

Oliver tidak menyangka, penjaga perpustakaan surga yang kabarnya telah membaca puluhan ribu buku, tidak tahu definisi cinta. Yukari tidak biasanya lemot begini karena ia sering membaca. Oliver menebak, pastilah Yukari mengacaukan perpustakaan karena alasan begitu. Hahh. Yukari, Yukari..

"Cinta itu..mungkin..seperti kau menyukainya karena ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya. " Jujur saja, Oliver juga tidak begitu paham dengan istilah manusia di dunia fana. Ia hanya diberitahu oleh Ann yang sering patroli ke dunia fana. Manusia menyebut perasaannya untuk Miku adalah sesuatu yang disebut cinta.

"Sesuatu yang menarik..?" Yukari berfikir sebentar. Ia tersenyum kemudian.

"Begitu! Apa aku juga cinta dengan anda?"

Oliver terbatuk.

"H-hei!"

"Anda menarik karena punya kekuatan hebat. Apa seperti itu arti cinta?" Yukari memandang Oliver, mengharapkan jawaban 'ya'. Oliver ingin sekali melempar Yukari ke dasar neraka karena ketidaktahuannya. Tapi, sebagai pemimpin yang baik, ia berdehem (?)

"Bukan begitu. Itu namanya kagum. Cinta itu..lebih kepada personal. Kau ingin selalu bersamanya." Oliver berbalik. Ia tahu, Yukari sudah paham maksudnya.

"Hm..aku mengerti kok."

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Yukari mulai menikmati hari-hari sebagai penjaga perpustakaan merangkap shinigami. Mencabut nyawa manusia setiap hari. Ia selalu bersenandung senang. Yan He turut bersuka melihat Yukari semangat kerja.

"Yuzuki-san! Kau sangat hebat!"

Yukari tidak membalas pujian itu. Ia hanya berfikir, semakin banyak ia mencabut jiwa, mungkin saja ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi-entah kapan.

Hingga setahun kemudian, ia mendapatkan tugas mencabut nyawa di sebuah wilayah di Shinagawa.

Yukari menatap tidak percaya pada korbannya kali ini. Baru saja ia berharap bertemu dengan orang itu, kini ia harus mencabut nyawanya.

Orang itu terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Yukari melihat jadwal kematiannya.

28 Desember, tujuh malam. Wil, pekerja paruh waktu, 25 tahun. Mati karena sakit.

Jadi..namanya Wil?

Ah, Yukari kasihan melihat keadaan orang itu. Yukari meletakkan scythe miliknya pada dinding dan berjalan mendekati Wil. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Selisih satu jiwa mungkin tidak apa, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yan He melihat Yukari semakin semangat bekerja mencabut nyawa di dunia fana. Bukannya Yan He tidak senang, tapi aneh rasanya. Bukankah awalnya Yukari menolaknya? Ia datang kemari pun atas titah Oliver.

"Hm, aku ingin tahu bagaimana ia bekerja." Ia memutuskan mengikuti kegiatan Yukari seharian ini. Ingin tahu cara Yukari bekerja. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Yukari.

Ia melihat laporan jiwa bulanan yang dibawa Ritsu semalam. Hm, benar-benar ba―

―tunggu.

Ada yang kurang.

Selisih satu jiwa.

"Dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa."

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Yukari membawakan buah yang ia bawa dari surga untuk Wil. Wil hanya mengucapkan terima kasih secara singkat. Yukari membawa apel penyembuh dari taman surga. Ia harap Wil cepat sembuh. Wil bercerita ia harus bekerja di banyak tempat untuk menyekolahkan adik-adiknya. Juga mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Lelahnya bertumpuk dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Wil pun memilih menumpang di bangunan tak berpenghuni ini karena tak mau membuat keluarganya cemas. Wil tidak tahu jadinya bila Yukari tak menolongnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, darimana asalmu?" Wil bertanya.

Yukari hanya tersenyum "...sebuah tempat yang indah."

"Yuzuki Yukari.."

Yukari mengenali suara ini. Di bingkai jendela, Yan He bersiap diri dengan scythe miliknya.

"Yan..He?" Yukari membulatkan mata.

"Aku dengar popcorn rasanya enak. Tapi, jagung yang dipakai untuk popcorn berbeda, bukan?" Shinigami bersurai putih itu turun dari bingkai dan mengayunkan scythe miliknya asal.

Yukari bingung sekarang. Ia harus apa?

"Bunuh pria itu atau aku yang akan membunuhnya, Yuzuki."

Yukari menggeleng dan merentangkan tangan untuk melindungi Wil. Wil tidak mengerti mengapa ada dua wanita membawa sabit besar ke ruangannya. Eh, dua?

Yukari turut mengacungkan sabit kepada Yan He.

"Aku salah menilaimu, Yuzuki Yukari!" Yan He maju menyerang dengan cepat. Iris birunya terlihat bernafsu. Yukari menahan Yan He semampunya, sebelum membelokkan arah tebasan Yan He.

Scythe Yan He terputar, dan Yukari lengah saat Yan He sendiri yang datang ke arahnya dan menendang kepalanya. Raga Yukari melesat menuju dinding dan tertabrak keras.

"Kau tidak boleh mengubah takdir, Yukari." Yan He beralih, mencekik Wil dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Wil tergagap sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Yan He lalu membuang jasad Wil begitu saja dan memindahkan jiwanya sementara pada senjatanya.

"Yan He!"

Yukari muncul dari belakangnya dan berniat menebasnya. Tetapi Yan He berpindah dalam sekejap mata.

"Kenapa, Yan He? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana ia berjuang untuk hidup?!" Yukari berusaha menahan air matanya. Wil bekerja demi keluarganya dan menyekolahkan adik-adiknya. Sebisa mungkin Yukari ingin membantu pemuda itu hidup walau sedikit lebih lama.

"Jika membenciku membuatmu puas, maka lakukan."

Dan Yan He pergi, meninggalkan Yukari yang terisak seorang diri.

.

.

.

Karena dianggap lalai, Yukari akhirnya mendapat hukuman dari para petinggi langit ―sebenarnya hanya Gumi dan Gakupo berhubung mereka adalah hakim. Oliver sedang sibuk dengan Hatsune Miku jadi tidak dapat hadir.

Ia dijatuhi hukuman menjadi shinigami untuk selamanya. Yukari tidak menyesal atas tindakannya, tetapi ia tidak mau bekerja bersama Yan He. Apa salahnya membiarkan manusia hidup lebih lama? Toh mereka akan mati. Yukari tidak menerima metode Yan He, tidak sama sekali.

Di hari ketika ia melangkah keluar dari surga dan tidak yakin kapan akan kembali ke kampung halamannya ini, ia berpapasan dengan Yuezheng Ling di gerbang utama.

"Ling-sama?" Yukari menyapa. Ling yang sedang menatap sesuatu di tepi awan hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, Yukari. Kudengar Gakupo dan Gumi menjatuhimu hukuman menjadi shinigami. Maaf."

"Anda tak perlu minta maaf. Ini murni kesalahan saya karena lalai menjalankan tugas."

Secara tak terduga, Ling memeluknya erat. Yukari tidak tahu, tapi ia biarkan saja.

"Kumohon, jangan benci Yan He. Ia temanku dulu."

Mata Yukari berkilat tak suka ketika Ling merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Tanya Yukari balik. Ia mendidih bahkan sekedar mendengar nama pimpinan shinigami itu.

"Kau tahu kan, mengapa ia dibuang ke dunia shinigami?"

"Ia membunuh malaikat lain." Jawab Yukari sepengetahuannya.

"Ya, tapi tak jauh beda sepertimu, Yukari." Ling menunduk, menaikkan lengan hanfu sebatas mulut.

"Ia juga mencintai seorang manusia dari dunia fana. Namanya Matsuzaki Yuu."

"A-apa maksud anda, Ling-sama?" Yukari memandang tak percaya. Benar, ia memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Yan He.

"Ini cerita lama beratus tahun lalu. Yan He sering mengunjunginya sejak kecil, bahkan hingga pemuda itu menikah dengan perempuan lain. Yan He selalu menangis sendiri tiap malam di kamarnya. Aku belum menjadi petinggi di sini dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tianyi, sahabat kami yang mengetahuinya lalu mencabut nyawa pemuda bernama Yuu itu dengan paksa. Mungkin ia berpikir tiadanya pemuda itu akan membuat Yan He kembali ceria. Namun..." Ling tak mampu lagi melanjutkan dan mulai menitikkan air mata. Yukari tercengang dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui. Ling tidak sedang berbohong.

"Kumohon, Yukari...jangan benci dia..."

Tanpa sadar, Yukari ikut menangis. Membayangkan sendiri kelanjutan cerita Ling tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukari dan Yan He tak pernah saling berbicara. Yukari bingung, dan Yan He tidak merasa apa-apa. Ia tetap menjalankan tugasnya. Serapi dan secepat mungkin. Yukari bahkan mengalihkan pandangan tiap berpapasan dengan shinigami tertinggi itu.

Hingga suatu hari, Yukari mendapati Miku masuk ke dunia shinigami. Yukari yang bertemu dengannya di pintu depan hanya melongo tak percaya.

"Miku-sama, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Yukari mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Oliver yang menyuruhnya ke mari.

"Mulai hari ini aku menjadi shinigami, Yukari-san."

Mengapa banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkan terjadi?

"Miku-sama, senang dapat melayani anda. Selamat datang di dunia kami, para shinigami." Yan He yang baru tiba membungkuk hormat meski ia pimpinan di sini. Yukari pun melakukan hal serupa.

Yan He menegapkan badannya kembali.

"Ini Yuzuki Yukari, ketua Shinigami Asosiasi Jepang menggantikan Nana." Ia mengenalkan Yukari.

"Itu kau, Yukari-san? Syukurlah."

Hari itu semuanya berubah.

.

Nama Hatsune Miku menghilang dari daftar shinigami yang tertulis pada dinding batu raksasa. Yan He dibuat pusing karenanya. Ia berusaha mencari malaikat setengah iblis itu sembari menjalankan tugasnya mencabut nyawa. Yukari yang bingung lalu memutuskan ikut mencarinya. Lagipula sudah tanggung jawabnya, terlebih Miku berada di bawah kepemimpinannya.

Pencarian bertahun itu nihil. Yan He tidak tahu lagi tapi masih tetap mencari. Yukari pun turut membantunya, menyisiri area yang tidak dilewati Yan He.

Lalu berhembus kabar bahwa Hatsune Miku telah ditemukan dan akan diadili oleh petinggi langit. Yan He bernafas lega sekaligus mendesah kecewa. Harusnya ia bisa menemukan dan menyelamatkan Miku sebelum mereka. Mendadak ia teringat Ling, tapi ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Yan He?" Yukari berjalan menuju arahnya dan berhenti di hadapannya. Yan He menaikkan satu alisnya, heran.

"Aku tidak mungkin membencimu. Ling-sama menceritakan semuanya."

Yan He menyipit kesal, "Huh, Ling, ya? Kau percaya pada dongeng buatannya?" Yan He malah tertawa keras. Yukari tidak tahu mengapa Yan He malah tertawa sinting. Apakah ada yang salah pada pertanyaannya?

"Aku minta maaf atas tindakanku dulu. Mulai hari ini aku menghormatimu sebagai atasanku."

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak menghormatiku? Hahaha, terima kasih. Permisi, aku sibuk." Yan He hendak berlalu melewatinya karena jadwal pencabutan nyawa yang padat hari ini, tetapi Yukari menghadangnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Yan He."

Yan He menyunggingkan senyum, "Perlukah itu?"

"Harus." Desis Yukari.

Yan He terdiam sesaat, sebelum menjawab,

"Tidak. Itu cuma dusta, tipuan Ling untukmu." Yan He melepas pergelangan tangannya, dan benar-benar berlalu dari Yukari. Tidak mau lagi diingatkan pada kenangan buruknya di masa lampau. Lagipula itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

Yukari terdiam menatap lurus pada punggung shinigami berhelai pucat itu. Ia kemudian membungkuk hormat padanya walau tahu Yan He takkan melihatnya. Ia yakin Ling benar dan memilih percaya walau Yan He enggan berbagi.

Yukari tidak akan memaksanya bercerita. Ia telah mendapat pelajaran berharga dari Yan He. Benar atau salah, sekarang itu tidak penting. Inilah tempatnya, di sinilah ia hidup bersama dengan para shinigami lain saat ini. Yukari hanya perlu menikmati dan menjalani kehidupannya.

Yukari bersyukur ia dipertemukan dengan Yan He. Ia akan berterimakasih pada Oliver yang telah mengirimnya ke mari bila suatu saat berjumpa lagi.

Meski kedengarannya agak mustahil, sih.


End file.
